This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of this study is to establish a panel of immune biomarkers that will be used to detect environmentally induced disease in humans, focusing on parameters of allergy and asthma. The panel of immune biomarkers will be developed by completion of the following two specific aims: (1) Develop a high-throughput quantitative RT-PCR assay for leukocyte cluster of differentiation markers to measure key immune cell populations associated with allergy and asthma in small biological samples and (2) Develop a high-throughput quantitative RT-PCR assay for key cytokine markers associated with allergy and asthma to measure immune cell function in small biological samples.